


Hello MTV Welcome to My Daughter's Crib

by alexherrera95



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, baby Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexherrera95/pseuds/alexherrera95
Summary: Chloe catches Beca asleep in their daughter's crib.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I just wanted to thank you all for reading my stories and thank the people who have left comments as well. I mostly upload to fanfiction.net and am slowly transferring my stories to here. So if you happen to want to read more and don't want to wait till they all make it here, you can check them out on ff.net under the same username. Also! I absolutely love prompts so if you have anything you would like to see included in a future story involving baby Mitchell or just a prompt in general feel free to leave one or shoot me a message on tumblr. My username is you-call-it-a-dude. Once again thank you all for reading!

To say Chloe had a shitty day at work would be an understatement. Teaching high school students was already enough of a struggle on it’s own, but add the excitement of a three day weekend into the mix and her students turn into even bigger jerks. She arrived home a little earlier than she normally would on a Friday. Deciding that she just wanted this day to be over, she cancelled her after school choir rehearsals. She told her students it was because she wanted to give them a break, but in reality she was just super excited to get home to Beca and Francine. Her wife had every other Friday off and today was one of those Fridays, plus Beca’s company gave her the day off on Monday too. That meant an extra long weekend of wife and baby snuggles for Chloe. 

Chloe walked into her and Beca’s house way earlier than she had expected. Since she had no rehearsals, she was able to beat the New York traffic. She pulled off her coat and hung it up in the mudroom. She shivered a little bit at the cold that still lingered in the room. Even though February was one of the warmer winter months, it was still fucking cold. Chloe walked into the kitchen, rubbing her cold hands together. She was disappointed when she was met with silence instead of her normal home from work greeting (which consisted of Beca yelling “Mommy’s home!” and Frankie giggling and laughing while reaching for Chloe.). She looked over at the clock on the microwave and saw that it was only 3:30. Chloe frowned, realizing Frankie is still probably taking her nap and she would have to wait for her to wake up. Chloe was able to deduce that if their daughter was asleep, that meant her wife probably was too because let’s be honest, Beca Mitchell would never pass up on a nap. The redhead decided that since she couldn’t wake up daughter, she would wake up her wife instead. She wanted some loving and she was gonna get it one way or another.

Chloe walked up the stairs as quietly as possible to assure that she wouldn’t wake up Francine. As she was tiptoeing past her daughter’s closed door, she could hear a faint babbling and the sound coming from the crib that indicated her daughter was standing up and bouncing on the mattress. Chloe opened the door and smiled as she was greeted with her daughter’s smiling face.

“Hi, turkey butt! Mommy missed you!” The redhead laughed has her daughter bounced even more in her spot and reached out to be picked up.  
As Chloe stepped closer to the crib, arms stretched and ready to pick up her daughter, she noticed that Frankie seemed to have had a napping buddy today. That buddy happened to be none other than Beca. Her wife had her back against the side of the crib that was against the wall; her body was curled in sort of a half assed fetal position so there was room for Frankie to sleep as well. Beca was also using Francine’s giant stuffed duck, which was given to her by Stacie, as a makeshift pillow. Beca was out for the count. 

Chloe placed her hands on her hips and giggled a little bit, both at the face her 8 month old made when she realized she wasn’t about to be picked up and the fact that her wife was actually napping in their daughter’s crib. Her daughter let out a whine of disapproval and Chloe put her finger to her lips to try and quiet her daughter. She stepped back a little bit while pulling out her phone. She opened up the camera app and held the phone above her head so both Beca and Frankie could be fully seen in the photo. Chloe held her other hand up near the phone so her daughter would look up at the camera.

“Smile for mommy, pretty girl.” Chloe whispered in her best voice, knowing damn well that always gets her daughter smiling. She quickly took the photo before Frankie decided she was tired of looking up. After the photo was taken, Chloe picked up Francine and gave her a kiss on both her chubby cheeks. The baby laughed and nestled her face into Chloe’s neck while gripping tightly to her sweater. 

“Your mama is a bed hog isn’t she, Franny?” Chloe said as she was about to exit the room. She quickly backtracked and grabbed the baby’s pacifier from the floor, wiping it with her shirt then giving it to her still sleepy baby. 

The redhead quietly shut the door of the nursery and unlocked her phone to look at the photo. If it were possible to die of a cuteness overload, this photo would kill her. Frankie was looking up at the camera, smiling so big that her two bottom teeth were visible. Beca, on the other hand, didn’t look as flattering. She was still cute, but a slightly open mouth with some drool on the side was definitely not as cute as their smiling daughter. Chloe smiled to herself as she texted the photo to her mom, her mother-in-law, Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas, captioning it as “My two babies”.

///

Beca woke up 45 minutes later with a dull ache in her back and her neck. She stretched out her arms and flinched as it came into contact with one of the bars of the crib. She shook her hand and then cradled it to her chest for a moment. Still in her post nap haze, Beca couldn’t help but feel like something was missing. As she looked around, her eyes widened and she began to panic. The baby was missing. Oh my god she lost their baby. Beca scrambled to get out of the crib. It was definitely a lot easier to get in there than it was to get out. She stumbled a little bit as she climbed out, but she managed to stick the landing. The brunette stood in the middle of the nursery, her knees bent and her arms stretched out as if standing like that was actually going to help.

“Franny! Where are you?” Beca whispered, trying not to sound panicked so if her daughter were actually there, she wouldn’t think she was in trouble. A+ parenting, right? She got down on her knees to look under the crib, only to be met with one of the pacifiers that had magically gone missing two nights ago. Beca scoffed, not even bothering to grab it. She did make a mental not to remember it was there though. She scrambled throughout the bedroom checking underneath, inside and around anything she possibly could. Beca ran her fingers through her hair.  
“Oh God. Chloe is gonna kill me.” 

Beca looked over to the door to see that it was slightly ajar. She ran out the door thinking her daughter, who can barely crawl, managed to climb out of her crib and crawl out of the room. Beca Mitchell, queen of rational thoughts, amirte? She ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could take her. She slid to a halt when she saw her daughter sitting in her doorway jumper attached to the doorway of the kitchen, jumping and squealing as fast and as loud as her little self could, dancing to whatever song Chloe was singing. She sighed in relief, but that relief was short lived when she realized that her wife was home early. 

Chloe being home early meant that she saw where Beca was napping and knowing her wife, there was bound to be a photo or two hundred. She sighed and rubbed her hands over her face, mentally preparing herself to face Chloe. She stepped into the kitchen, squatting down to kiss her daughter. Just as she was standing up, she could hear the music shut off. She braced herself, waiting for Chloe to talk.

“Hello there, sleeping beauty.” Beca could practically hear the smirk in Chloe’s voice.

“Hi.” She grumbled back, walking up to Chloe to give her a quick kiss.

“Soooo…wanna tell me why you were napping in our daughter’s crib, babe?” The redhead said as she began cutting the vegetables for that night’s dinner. Beca sighed as she sat down on a bar stool at the counter. She quickly looked over at her daughter who was munching on a soggy cheeto puff. She gave her a small glare; as if she’s the reason she is in this mess (though she kind of is). Her glare faltered as her daughter smiled and extended her hand towards Beca in an attempt to share her cheeto with her mama.

“You eat it, Franny. Thank you though.” Beca puffed out her cheeks and sighed, looking back at Chloe.  
“See, what had happened was. Well.”

“Well what? I’m listening, Becs.” Chloe raised her eyebrow, trying so hard to hide her smile.

“Well, I was putting her in her crib for her nap and she just- she stood up and looked at me with that face and she looked like she was gonna cry. I couldn’t just leave her, Chlo! You should’ve seen her face. And I figured that since you said you didn’t want her to get into the habit of sleeping in our bed that I w-would just lay in hers until she fell asleep. But I ended up falling asleep too…” 

Chloe stopped trying to hide her smile. She walked over to Beca and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek a few times.  
“You’re so cute, babe. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, Chloe.” Beca looked over to Frankie again. She was babbling and reaching her arms out towards her moms, trying to be part of whatever cuddling that was going on without her. 

“And I love you too, Franny pack!” Beca said in a high-pitched voice that never failed to make her daughter giggle. 

“Hey, babe?” Beca said with uneasiness in her voice. At this point Chloe had gone back to cutting vegetables, she stopped what she was doing and looked up at her wife.

“What’s up, buttercup?”

“Please don’t tell anyone about this” Chloe scratched the back of her neck and looked at her wife apologetically.

“Oops..”


End file.
